Talk:Community Portal
Hello there, and welcome to the ER wiki Community Portal. This is where you can discuss the wiki in general (as opposed to specific pages) or ask questions of any kind. If you have an idea for a new page, different layout or a another way of organizing pages, propose it here. Don't forget to sign your posts at the bottom (you can use four tildes ("~~ ~~" without the space or quotation marks) if you have an account and are logged in) so people can see who you are. Radio Controlled (talk) 14:54, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I'd just like to suggest that when creating/editing a page you use the =Section= and Subsection tools as described in the following link, since it makes reading and navigating through the text easier (the wiki automatically generates a table of contents when you use that). Generally, the stuff described there are a great help for making text more readable. Link: http://einsteinianroulette.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext Parisbre56 parisbre56 (talk) 19:45, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Information about the PC template. Added the new template here: http://einsteinianroulette.wikia.com/wiki/Template:PC Feel free to edit it to make it better or to copy it as a base for other templates. I think it's easy to understand how it works by analysing it. Feel free to write to my talk page if you have any questions. Unfortunately, wikia doesn't yet support templatedata and doesn't have a very good template support with the beta visual editor so you will have to use the classic editor. In the classic editor, press the "Add other templates" link, then write "PC" and press insert. Should be pretty self explanatory for there. Check this page for an example of using this template: http://einsteinianroulette.wikia.com/wiki/Flint_Westwood Parisbre56 parisbre56 (talk) 22:15, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Enemy Intel? Any idea on where I should put the Enemy Intel info from here? Put it in the NPC page or make an Enemy page or a UWM enemies page or something else? Parisbre56 parisbre56 (talk) 23:44, February 15, 2014 (UTC) For the moment I'd just put it on the NPC page. Maybe make a 'UWM enemies' subheading or something if you want it to stand out more. Radio Controlled (talk) 09:22, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Data transfer from obsolete Appearances google doc There are still some data here, most importantly the general notes section that hasn't been transferred here. Should I make some sort of new page to write them in, some sort of general flavor info page? If yes what should its title be? Or should I just transfer them to the appropriate pages? (Pictures of altered in the altered entry, descriptions of MK1s in the MK1 entry, wirstpad and backpacks in the new players guide, etc.) Parisbre56 parisbre56 (talk) 18:24, April 5, 2014 (UTC) First of all, thanks for the continued effort, especially with the technical sides of this stuff (like the templates)! I think it would be best if we added that info to the apprpriate pages, keeps everything tidy I think. We might need to create a few more pages for Armory items if there's detailed info about them. Radio Controlled (talk) 09:39, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I should probably fix the layout of the armory page too sometime, since right now its indentation is a bit wrong in places. Parisbre56 parisbre56 (talk) 09:47, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Wiki navigation Currently, in the wiki navigation bar, under the 'Game' tab two category pages (player character and armory item) are added, despite the relevant pages already having a link. I kinda think that clutters things a bit. We could remove the 'Game' tag from those two categories, or manually set up the navigation tabs. Thoughts? Radio Controlled (talk) 18:19, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I hadn't actually noticed that to tell you the truth. I'll just remove the Game category then, maybe add a link to those categories in the end of the Armory and Characters page. Parisbre56 parisbre56 (talk) 22:57, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man. But there's no need to do everything yourself you know, you could've bugged me about it ;) Really, I would've done it immediately, but I didn't want to alter someone elses categories without proposing it first (and to get some use out of that community page). Radio Controlled (talk) 07:55, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Cache purge Not sure where I should say that so I'll just write it here. If you're reading/editing the wiki from your phone and it doesn't seem to be displaying the most recent version, add the following at the end of the url: ?action=purge This will force the wikia server to clear its cache and recreate the page with the most recent data. So, for example, if you're looking at the front page and it doesn't display the correct latest activity, just go to www.einsteinianroulette.wikia.com/wiki/Einsteinian_Roulette_Wiki?action=purge and the front page will refresh and show the correct latest activity. You should also be able to do that if you edit a template (change its colour for example) because the change won't propagate to all the pages the template is used in immediately (some will display the old colour instead of the new until their cache is cleared with ?action=purge). Caches are also cleared periodically, so this should happen automatically after a while, so no need to go to every page and purge it after you make a change, unless you're testing something or you really want to see them updated as soon as possible. Parisbre56 parisbre56 (talk) 12:31, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Skill template I was wondering if we could change the skills template a bit? Namely adding options that automatically add bonuses and penalties based on actual profession. For example "prof_fleshtec=yes" or "prof_mercenary_exotic=yes". Current parameters for altering bonuses&penalties are good, but I wouldn't call it perfect solution. It would better left for Grunt profession and situations where people get special bonuses from genemodding or such. This is the perfectionist in me talking... AoshimaMichio (talk) 18:10, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't think it's needed. But if anyone wants to do it, go ahead. Unless you want to do something where it writes the profession automatically somewhere. That could be done. I think it would be much more beneficial to change it so that it can accept +2 bonuses or a bonus and a penalty to the same skill (for Milno's case). But that's just my desire for feature creep/trying new things showing, since those aren't exactly needed either. I think that was the first template I ever did that used conditionals, so it's a bit unwieldy. It needs a bit of a rewrite. Parisbre56 parisbre56 (talk) 18:50, September 22, 2014 (UTC)